


It's Getting Hot in Here!

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [6]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strip Games, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: Felicia struggles playing video games normally, but when the air conditioner in Mikazuki Villa broke, leaving her panting and sweating, it's even harder. And that's before Tsuruno took off her entire outfit and challenged Felicia to a duel. Loser strips. Either way, Felicia wins!
Relationships: Mitsuki Felicia/Yui Tsuruno
Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856653
Kudos: 13





	It's Getting Hot in Here!

“Fuuuuuuck, it’s so damn hot!”

A single voice raised brought the silence in the large living room to a grinding halt. Felicia Mitsuki found herself in front of the television, a video game console plugged in, some fighting game on the screen. The blonde was hammering away at the controller’s buttons with far more precision than she had a few months ago- call it practice.

But it was all just an effort to keep the stifling heat away from her. Sweat dripped down her brow, stinging her eyes, making her need to pause and wipe the stuff off her forehead on more than one occasion. As much good as Felicia thought it was doing her, it only formed again, leaving her eyes burning anew.

“I swear, if this damn air conditioner doesn’t get fixed I’ll… I’ll… Dammit I’ll just take off my clothes, it’s so freaking hot in here!” Felicia screamed. The controller fell to the floor with a loud clatter as its owner stood up, breathing heavily from her nose out of sheer frustration.

Her wardrobe clung to her like it was a child on the first day of school, clinging to its mother in a desperate attempt to not be separated. But Felicia- like most mothers- wanted the child to experience something new. Unlike most mothers, though, Felicia knew her garments would feel a lot better on the floor rather than on her body still. 

Standing up now, Felicia looked around the living room of Mikazuki Villa. Unlike usual, it was almost empty. Ever since last night- when the Air Conditioner had broken in the first place- it had been like this. The room’s other lone occupant- Tsuruno- had taken to laying on the couch long ways, absentmindedly browsing her phone.

“Doesn’t this bother you?” Felicia asked, squinting at Tsuruno, her breath coming in labored pants.

“Not really. I’m used to the heat.” Tsuruno said, looking away from her phone and at Felicia. “Go ahead though, I won’t mind.”

“You- you what?”

Felicia hadn’t stopped to consider exactly how she would feel about Tsuruno’s reaction to the previously threatened stripping. She knew she wanted these damn clothes off, and she thought she wouldn’t care. The shirt suddenly felt far heavier than just the fabric and its accumulated sweat. Now, it hung on her shoulders as though it was daring her to remove it. Begging her to reveal her bra and even her bare chest to Tsuruno. The heat of the room was pressing around her, stifling every logical thought she was trying to muster. One loud roar later, and Felicia squeezed her eyes shut. Sweat was pushed away from her still-stinging eyes as she reached to grab the hem of her shirt.

It peeled up quickly as Felicia raised her arms, her torso and later shoulders felt a blast of cool air- relatively speaking- hit them as the sweaty shirt fell to the floor with a plop.

“There! I did it! Happy?” Felicia asked, pointing a finger at Tsuruno and gritting her teeth. She hunched over a little bit, her entire upper body heaved with each labored breath. While the heat wasn’t as pressing as it had been a moment ago, her clothing still weighed heavy on her body.

“Sure.” Tsuruno said nonchalantly, taking a moment to gaze over at the shirtless blonde. Felicia saw a sly smile form on Tsuruno’s lips before it flattened out, eyes once more on the screen in front of her.

“Hey, what was that?” Felicia asked, still pointing.

Tsuruno was a beautiful woman, Felicia knew, so looking at her like that- just lounging around on a lazy Saturday afternoon- was something many would be jealous of. Felicia had Kako and Ayame to fool around with if she ever wanted  _ that kind of  _ attention from a girl. Still, Tsuruno’s well-defined muscles and beautiful, girlish face made it that much more appealing to occasionally fantasize about.

“What was what?” Tsuruno’s question back to her came without the taller, older girl even so much as looking up from her phone. Felicia grimaced at that, furrowing her brows, even clenching her other fist tight.

“I saw that smile!”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever!”

Felicia gave up almost as soon as she had started. When Tsuruno was in one of those moods, there was no getting out of it. Felicia just hoped she wouldn’t get caught up in it. Her game was calling to her, and she very much wanted to play again. Besides, having the shirt on the floor rather than on her body was a weight off, even if her breasts still itched from the prolonged contact with an equally sweaty bra.

So Felicia turned around and sat down, picking up the purple controller she had thrown a moment ago. Immortal Decagon Ball A: Sixth Sense Ultimate Edition was calling to her, anyway.

Just as she hit that little white button in the center of her controller to resume playing, Felicia heard sounds of something shifting behind her.  _ Tsuruno was probably readjusting,  _ she thought,  _ whatever.  _

Buttons clacked loudly, green alien men met their match as Felicia’s buff flying character gave them the what for, with a  **Bang! Kapow!** And everything. One level cleared in decent time, and then another- much faster. When the third of Felicia’s shirtless stages started up, she heard a voice somewhere off to her right.

“Tag me in.” It was Tsuruno. Felicia first looked down at the purple box that held the controller ports. Four were plugged in, almost perfectly neatly arranged in front of the console. She looked up just in time to see one of Tsuruno’s arms reach over to grab one. Felicia paid it no mind, instead choosing to focus on the game.

“Hey, Felicia?” Tsuruno asked again, and this time, the blonde looked over to her left out of instinct. And blushed. Hard.

“Y-y-y-you’re…” Felicia stared at. Tsuruno’s form with her mouth wide open. Instead of the Banbanzai-branded t-shirt and jean skirt she had expected to see Tsuruno in, instead, there was…

Just a pair of panties covering her. The rest was gone. The stifling heat had affected Felicia, but she had to look twice just to make sure she hadn’t imagined her friend sitting there almost nude. But no. Those pert, perfectly shaped breasts were in full view just as much as before. The game sounds went on around her still as Tsuruno stared up at the screen, but for the first time, Felicia was worried about anything  _ but  _ Decagon Ball.

“Tsuruno, you’re naked!” Felicia finally shouted. The heat of the room hadn’t gone away permanently when Felicia took her shirt off. Instead it compounded in her lower body, right in between her legs. Felicia sat cross legged on the ground, instantly tempted to put a hand underneath the yoga pants she wore to fully enjoy Tsuruno’s form. It was hard to find a reason not to. Especially when Tsuruno looked over at her, winking.

“Yeah. Almost, anyway. Does it bother you?” Tsuruno asked, seeing just how short Felicia’s breath had gotten, how much she was shifting in her seat on the floor, squirming in place as though she were cold and shivering rather than hot and sweating through her clothes.

“N-not… not really…” Felicia said, eyes shifting in between the television and Tsuruno’s chest.

It was a lie. Felicia found it hard to look at anything other than Tsuruno’s gorgeous tits. But staring for so long would only get her in trouble. She wasn’t worried about Tsuruno telling Kako or anything, their friendship was just that- friendly. The benefits were- well- benefits.

“Tell you what! Let’s have a challenge!” Tsuruno said. Felicia could feel blood rushing to her head, pounding at her temples even harder as the girl bounced up and down in her seat, those boobs bouncing with the rest of her oh so perfectly. The blonde knew her eyes had followed along, watching those nipples go up and down, up… and down… her mouth watered a bit, knowing full well that Kako wouldn’t mind her taking a pass at Tsuruno.

Which only made her want this sexy body in front of her even more.

“Okay, what is it?” Felicia asked, eyes still transfixed on Tsuruno’s breasts, as though her nipples were her eyes and that it was the respectful thing to do to look at them.

“Loser has to get completely naked, how’s that sound?” Tsuruno asked in the light-hearted tone that sometimes got on Felicia’s nerves. But right now, it was a gift from the heavens- it rang so beautifully in her ears that it could have been asking a much worse proposition and Felicia wouldn’t have cared.

“You’re on!”

—

“Dammit!” It had been all of two minutes since Tsuruno navigated the game to multiplayer to challenge Felicia. Two minutes since Felicia’s confidence had been running at an all-time high. Motivated by seeing a woman’s naked body as those enticing red panties fell to the ground, leaving their owner completely barren for the world to see. But it wouldn’t be so. Right now, Felicia’s reality was that she was the one now forced to strip down.

The prospect sent a shiver running down her spine. Get naked? Now? Looking at Tsuruno’s bare chest had given her more than a little nervousness, but showcasing her own chest had only been something she did with girls her age. Tsuruno was older. Felicia just knew she had to be more experienced than her.

It was with no small amount of jitters that Felicia looked over at Tsuruno as she stood up. Breath was shallow- though this time not from the heat- as Felicia grabbed the bottom of her sports bra, peeling it off her sweaty breasts as they flopped into view, having been unceremoniously dumped out of the last layer of protection they had. Felicia hissed in sheer pleasure. The sweat had made them itch like crazy, the coolness of the hot air around them only a testimony to just how miserable wearing it had been.

But at least Felicia was making good on her earlier promise. With her chest exposed, Felicia looked down at Tsuruno, biting down on her lip, cheeks flushing almost painfully as she awaited her reaction.

“That’s not all of it, right?” Tsuruno asked, and Felicia only looked further down. Down to her own leggings. Black, with a purple line running down each side. And hot and itchy and sticking to her legs. If not for the heat, she wouldn’t be in this situation. But alas, she was, and as punishment, the leggings needed to come off as well.

“Yeah yeah, yeah. I know, I’m gettin’ it.” Felicia muttered, still looking down even as Tsuruno giggled, patting her own bare thighs. Felicia heard the wet slap of flesh on flesh as Tsuruno drummed on her own body. She must have been sweaty too. That was kind of hot, in a way. As much as Felicia would have loved to stare at Tsuruno’s perfectly athletic thighs, she had a job to do.

Hands on each hip, fingers slinked under both her leggings and her panties, Felicia pulled down. The fabric turned inside out as another wave of relief coursed through Felicia’s body- this one started at the top of her hips, moving down and down, slowly, painfully almost in anticipation, as Felicia’s hands sunk lower, her torso bent over more as she pulled more of the garment away from her legs. She could feel her breasts jiggle around with each subtle movement. She hoped Tsuruno liked that sight- enjoyed the charged misery she was getting put through.

At last, the relief sunk down to her ankles, and Felicia could stand. Stepping out of the garment entirely after pulling her feet through- using the balls of her feet for a sopping bit of leverage as she bent her knees, thighs rising upwards to yank her feet out of the garment completely.

“There, happy?” Felicia asked, standing now with her hands on her hips, feet shoulder-width apart as she looked down at Tsuruno.

And she felt like a mess. At least her legs felt better. The warm air striking her skin on the lower half of her body, providing some kind of relief from the heat that those tight pants had pressed onto her skin. But she also felt exposed. Her core had been growing in a heat independent of the temperature of the room ever since she saw Tsuruno’s chest. A liquid completely different from sweat rolled down both her inner thighs. Felicia could feel it treading downward, her arousal apparent both inside and out her body. Felicia needed to get off, and pronto. Standing here naked with a topless Tsuruno only exacerbated that.

“Very.” Tsuruno said. “Hey, Felicia?”

“What?” Felicia asked, watching in increasing anxiety as Tsuruno’s gaze went from her chest to her pelvis. A hand- and a single finger- extended from Tsuruno’s body, pointing at the one spot that Felicia found warmest on her entire body.

“Something’s got you excited?” Tsuruno asked. Felicia could see that smirk appear on her face again. She was beginning to hate that smirk. Scowling at it, Felicia turned up her nose, folding her arms now under her breasts- though that only served to glue them to her arms as the sweat forced them together.

“We’re basically naked. So what, my body gets excited around naked girls, huh?” Felicia asked, closing her eyes, though even if they had been open, she’d still be unable to see the older girl from the snooty angle she found her head in.

“Mine too.” Felicia heard Tsuruno say.

And Felicia’s blush returned just as strong as before.

“Wh-what? What did you say?” Felicia asked, looking down at Tsuruno.

But instead of her body being there, she only saw her from the waist down, those red panties calling to her stronger now than ever before. There wasn’t anything special about them, though. They covered the entirety of her hips- probably all of her ass, too. Not a single design, not a bit of lace or frills, nothing to make them special at all.

They were the only piece of clothing on an attractive girl’s body. That was the only thing special about them. That made them very, very special, though.

“My eyes are up here, Felicia.” Tsuruno said, taking a step closer. Felicia still kept her head down, though. Partly to hide the blush, partly because that garment had no business being as alluring as it was.

“Yeah but your pussy’s down there…” Felicia muttered.

“Yep yep! It sure is! Wanna see it?”

“What?”

Before Felicia could move, her chest tightened up again, her arms pushed forward defensively- feeling them peel away from her breasts in a sensation that she could only describe as pleasant. And just like that, she watched as Tsuruno bent over to pull her panties down. Tsuruno’s head was close enough that Felicia felt a wave of desire surge through her. Those lips were close enough that she could just lean forward and push her tit into the girl’s mouth.

And oh, was she tempted.

But she persisted, watching with bated breath as Tsuruno stood up. Felicia looked down, still, at the crotch area that was now devoid of that alluring red garment. What had been left to the imagination was no longer. And Felicia’s eyebrows raised as she stared.

The tiniest of patches of hair grew above Tsuruno’s crotch. The skin she saw looked so soft, yet toned. Pale, yet strong. Felicia wanted to kneel down and have a taste of those gloriously bare thighs all for herself.

“Like what you see now?” Tsuruno asked.

“Fuck yes…” Felicia said. “Hey Tsuruno…”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you get naked?” Felicia asked, looking up at Tsuruno’s face for the first time since seeing her breasts. The way she smiled, giggled with her eyes closed, shrugging her shoulders… it was beautiful. All of her was beautiful, sexy, evocative, and Felicia wanted it. The desire within her core was only growing, that pleasant itch turning into a flame of lust that only the beautifully erotic body in front of her could cure. Her juices rolled further down her thighs, the furthest reaches of that liquid getting to the sides of her knees now, so strong was her desire. It took a strong effort not to pounce Tsuruno without another word, though even that willpower was fading.

“I wanted to. And you were.” Tsuruno said with a nod of her head- which caused those breasts to bounce a bit again. Felicia looked down to see it. Damn. Just as beautiful as ever, and now extra appealing since the rest of her had been revealed. Her nipples were erect now… standing at attention like that, Felicia’s body was begging her to just lean forward and… and…

“Wanna fuck?” Felicia asked without thinking. So mesmerized by those pert breasts, those beautifully rosy nipples, that soft skin, the aura of heat that was emanating off of her, the space in between them aflame with lust. Felicia was shocked to hear herself ask this question, but listened to the whims of her body in not retracting the offer.

“Do you wanna?”

“Fuck yes, I do.”

“Okay. We have time before everybody gets back.” Tsuruno said.

“W-wait, we’re… we’re gonna?” Felicia asked. Leaned forward, eyes level with Tsuruno’s chest, she looked up. Her back ached from keeping the position, though it was the best way to look at her new favorite part of Tsuruno’s sexy body. Her hands clenched tightly- Felicia could feel even her short fingernails digging into her palm almost painfully, the anticipation of the older girl’s words making her chest sting just as much.

When she nodded wordlessly, Felicia’s nervousness ended, bringing in a sea of relief that felt just as warm as the desire in between her legs. It grew out from there, infecting her whole body with a delight that she rarely knew outside the bedroom.

“Yeah, why not?”

Those words were even more beautiful music to Felicia’s ears. When all this started, Felicia had only wanted to escape the high temperatures of the living room while being unwilling to just go outside. Now, she found herself about to generate new heat with a girl who seemed to be quite eager to.

_ Why hadn’t the air conditioner broken before? _ She thought as one hand moved up slowly. Felicia could feel it trembling, shaking her entire arm all the way up to her shoulder as it honed in on its target: One of Tsuruno’s breasts. They were standing close enough that she didn’t need to lean any further forward or even take another step.

When her hand sunk into the flesh of her breast, both girls let out a loud moan. Felicia could barely believe it. Even though both her hand and Tsuruno’s breast were sweaty and slick from the heat, it was still one of the softest, lightest things she had ever felt in her life. Hand still trembling even as fingers squeezed down tightly around it, Felicia stepped closer, leaning forward even more, 

“Wanna taste?” She heard Tsuruno ask, and Felicia breathed heavily.

“Fuck yes I do…” 

Felicia had tasted nipple before. From her time with Kako and Ayame, Felicia had a little bit of sexual experience. None of it had served to excite and arouse her like this, though. Not when she had spent the last few minutes eyeing her almost nude coworker, wondering just what this nipple tasted like. If the soft gasps she was getting at every squeeze onto Tsuruno’s other breast was any indication, then it was sure to taste like heaven.

Slowly, Felicia stuck her tongue out, the anticipation driving her wild as she tentatively licked at Tsuruno’s nipple. She heard the girl gasp from above, felt her body seize up for a moment before relaxing, and a hand on the back of her head, pushing gently. Felicia had permission to dive in.

So she dove in.

She knew that Kako liked it when Felicia swirled her tongue around her nipple for a little bit before nibbling on it. That recipe seemed to be a successful one. No reason not to try it now. Especially when the soft, salty taste of Tsuruno’s sweat mixed with skin was propelling her forward, driving her desires higher than the thermostat.

Felicia closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling. Her hand still squeezed down, slipping a bit from the sweat, but readjusting just as quickly. Feeling her own body beg her for pleasure of her own, feeling her teeth sink into the sensitive flesh at the center of Tsuruno’s breasts- earning her a moan. 

_ Oh fuck,  _ Felicia thought,  _ that sounded fuckin’ awesome. _

“I can’t believe this is happenin’.” Felicia muttered into Tsuruno’s nipple, having to pull away from it to speak. 

“I can.” Tsuruno said, giving Felicia another one of those giggles.

“Well, well you know what?” Felicia asked. Those words sent another blush through her cheeks. Even if her nipple was caught in between Felicia’s teeth, apparently she still had the piece of mind to tease her still. But those words had still sounded nice. Teasing aside, Felicia was still grabbing onto one of Tsuruno’s beautiful, sweaty tits, holding the other with her mouth.

“What?”

“I… I…”

“You?”

“I wanna move to the couch!”

“Okay!”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun!”

Felicia didn’t have time to process what just happened. If Tsuruno wanted to move to the couch… Felicia was already thinking up all the varied positions that they could get up to. And there were a lot of them. If only they had all night to fool around. Or maybe they did. Who knew. Felicia didn’t.

Felicia was forced to let go of both Tsuruno’s breasts- both with mouth and hand- as Tsuruno walked backwards away from her, leaving Felicia bent forward sucking and squeezing on air. She opened her eyes to look at a nude Tsuruno sitting with her legs spread wide enough to see the glistening liquid of her own desire not only on her pussy, but also on her thighs. She wanted this, too. Hell yeah.

Wasting no time, Felicia ran through the living room, feet banging onto the wooden floor with each thundering step, leaping into the air, landing with her knees on either side of Tsuruno’s waist, a hand quickly diving in between her legs. Tsuruno’s hands grabbed at her breasts. And they kissed. And Felicia lost every bit of self-restraint she had.

The two attacked each other with a desire that neither had shown until that point. Felicia kissed Tsuruno with a passion, biting down on her lower lip, sucking on it, feeling the warmth of the bit of flesh in between her own, moaning out from how good it felt as she pulled away, scraping her teeth along it. Eyes still open, she stared into Tsuruno’s face, a large amount of lust pouring out of them.

Tsuruno’s hands were on Felicia’s breasts, squeezing them hard, pinching her nipples in between fingers at each groping. Felicia’s chest burned with a fire that made her moan out into the kiss. Her breasts were large enough that Tsuruno’s fingers couldn’t reach their very tops without her palm resting somewhere around the center. She felt those comparatively tiny hands push into her skin, squeezing hard, giving Felicia something to squeeze her eyes at and moan loudly with each curling of her fingers. But Felicia wanted more.

“My pussy too, fuck…” Felicia whispered in between two of those heated, lustful kisses.

“Okay.”

One of Felicia’s hands had already been at Tsuruno’s crotch, feeling at the wetness the older girl had been exuding. Felicia’s fingers slipped around in her folds easily, running up and down her entrance as though it were a water park made just for her hands. But this was no water park- no, they’d probably get kicked out if they did this kind of thing there. They were in the comfort of their own home, on their living room couch. And fuck, did Tsuruno’s pussy feel like it was exactly where Felicia’s fingers belonged.

She probed one inside just as Tsuruno’s hand went down to return the favor, causing both of them to gasp out at once. Tsuruno soon felt a second join the mix- Felicia spreading her walls apart, scraping along the insides of her body, feeling the familiar feminine ribbing that drove her crazy. A thumb on Tsuruno’s clit gave her more- pressing down on the slightly drier flesh only spurred Felicia on more, the extra moans Tsuruno was giving her now enabling her to ignore the soreness that was growing in her forearm.

The feeling in between her own legs- first on her entrance- it was a flood of pleasure that Felicia’s body had been desperately waiting for. It took everything she had not to cum on the spot. The pleasure was so intense, the feelings so raw and pure- even just from the sensation of that  _ tiny  _ little bit of pressure of two fingers on Felicia’s entrance. But Tsuruno wasn’t done with her yet. The kiss continued just as heated as ever as Felicia felt Tsuruno’s fingers push her walls apart, delving inside her. If Felicia thought that those fingertips on her entrance felt good, that had nothing on this. Tsuruno pushed in until Felicia felt knuckles press against the skin outside her body, two fantastic intrusions inside her body, giving her a heat that could rival a blazing sun- let alone a broken air conditioner.

“Tsuruno- I’m- I’m!” Felicia screamed into the kiss, her vocal chords going sore from just that one yell. The vibrations of her throat only continued as she felt her inner walls clamp down onto Tsuruno’s fingers that had taken to thrusting in and out of her, giving her that friction that was so desperately needed. But it needed only last a moment, it seemed- as Felicia’s world went blank, the pleasure overtaking her. Her entire body tensed up as she fell forward, forehead resting against Tsuruno’s shoulder. Eyes squeezed shut painfully tight, sweat rolling down her body now more than ever, breath even more labored as Felicia struggled to keep her own hand moving. As warm and wet as Tsuruno’s pussy felt, the pleasure of that part of her body just couldn’t compare with what Tsuruno’s own fingers were doing to her. The one on her boob pinched down on her nipple, a blooming flower of ecstasy opened its petals, letting them fall to the ground wherever they may.

It was a flower that had bloomed quickly, and was shrivelling up just as quickly. When Felicia reclaimed consciousness after the mind-wiping bliss that had been the release of all her pent-up frustration, dazed and confused only began to describe it.

Her head pounded with a headache that had only come on in the aftermath of expelling so much fluid. Her eyes were crossed, two of Tsuruno’s smiling faces and four of those beautiful, perfect breasts sat on the couch before her. Her mouth was dry, lips chapped and swollen from all the kissing. It hung open listlessly, as though waiting for a bite of food- or even better, Tsuruno’s tongue- to enter it.

But instead of that tongue probing her mouth like Felicia might have wanted it to, she only heard it giggle again.

“What?” She asked, her voice groggy, having to strain to get the word out. Rubbing her eyes with her fists, Felicia blinked the little white dots away until her newest sexual partner came fully into view.

“You came pretty quick, you know?” Tsuruno asked, that cheery, sexy smile still on her face.

“Yeah, so what? Not like I wasn’t gonna make you cum, too!” Felicia said, clenching her fists again. 

Instead of reaching a hand down in between Tsuruno’s legs, Felicia jumped backwards off the couch, landing in a squatting position- legs bending as quickly as they could and arms lurching forward to grab Tsuruno’s hips- ready to give her as much pleasure as she had just gotten.

Felicia pulled on Tsuruno’s hips to bring the girl’s crotch closer to the end of the couch- closer to her face. One look at that pink, slimy wetness and Felicia could feel her mouth watering already, as though it were the most delectable treat she had ever seen. Sure, Kako’s probably tasted better and Ayame was more her kind of lover, but not everybody could be expected to have near-violent sex every time she hooked up.

“Like what you see?” Tsuruno asked.

“Haven’t you asked that before?”

“Yeah but I was talking about my boobs last time.”

“Your pussy looks great, if that’s what you wanted to hear.”

She wasn’t sure if the two of them were short on time or not. They could have all night. They could have another five minutes. Felicia wasn’t about to take the risk and end up not being able to finish because of someone walking through the door.

As much as she would have loved to spend a few hours poking and prodding at Tsuruno’s perfect pussy, spreading apart that sexy labia, sticking her tongue inside her entrance to taste at it, she didn’t have time for that.

And Tsuruno had yet to cum. That alone was reason enough to keep going.

So Felicia did what she did best. Dive in hungrily. Closing her eyes, Felicia felt her lips slam into a warm wetness that tasted light and airy, sweet yet… almost spicy, in a way. The flavor was stronger than Kako’s or even Ayame’s, but it tasted delicious all the same. Enough for Felicia to swallow a bit of it as soon as more than a few drops got past her lips. Tongue flicked up and down as her thumbs pulled apart those lips, letting her most private part on full display for her mouth to explore.

It was the second time Felicia felt a hand on the back of her head. This time, it only spurred her on all the more. That gentle contact gave her all the permission she needed to attack Tsuruno’s lower lips with that much more fervor. She heard moans come crying out of her from above. She could taste the lust Tsuruno was giving off- oozing out of her body into a delicious drink for Felicia to lap up greedily.

Tongue pushed inside Tsuruno’s body to feel past her entrance with more than just her fingers. It was even warmer here than on the outside- burning hot with passion as well as what basically amounted to a workout’s worth of existing in a hot oven of a living room- let alone the fucking hot sex they were having.

Felicia moaned a bit into Tsuruno’s pussy, feeling the vibrations cascade through her crotch, feeling goosebumps roll across her thighs with her hands- which had wrapped around those sizable legs, squeezing them as well.

“Felicia… wow…” 

_ Yeah, wow. I’m fucking good at this, okay?  _ Felicia’s thought wasn’t going to come out vocally. Not when there was a delicious pussy that was so close to cumming- that had already taken to contracting a bit, giving her more of the slickness needed to work with to make her cum. A little more of this, and Felicia knew she’d have her prize.

That prize came a moment later as Tsuruno did herself- her body locking up. Felicia felt those muscles tense again, hands pressing harder onto her thighs, tongue pushing further into Tsuruno’s pussy to give her that much more friction- that much more pleasure- as she orgasmed.

Tsuruno screamed out loudly, pulling on the back of Felicia’s head, pushing hard- almost enough that it hurt- but Felicia pushed past it, flicking her tongue, pushing and pulling it out of Tsuruno’s body, the flow of her essence going past with each stroke- with each convulsion of the muscles in Tsuruno’s legs and stomach. The warmth grew even hotter now- a blazing inferno of lust as well as a volcano of cum that was erupting right into Felicia’s mouth, which was open wide to accept it.

The indicators that a girl had finished climaxing were all present after a few moment’s of the intensity: Heavy breathing, relaxing of various muscles, an end of the torrent of juices, and most of all- words rather than incoherent moaning or screaming.

“Come kiss me.” Felicia heard Tsuruno say in between gasps for breath.

Obediently, Felicia stood up and gave Tsuruno a kiss that was slimy with the girl’s cum. Her lips were warmer now, though Felicia was never sure if that was because of the liquid on her face or because of the energy exerted. Either way, these kisses were always the sweetest.

“Please tell me we’re doing this again later?” Felicia asked once the kiss ended.

“Later?”

“Oh, hell yeah.”


End file.
